Haunting Horrors
by Miss Crazina Pleasant
Summary: Valkyrie was just a little girl when she saw her parents murdered, what happens when her parents murderer comes after her years later to finish his unfinish job? Who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

She was hiding in the closet. She sat there in the darkness waiting. Knowing he'll come, he always knew when she needed him. Hugging her legs closer to her chest in an attempt to stop the tears that were leaking out.

She remembered what happened; he came while her parents were tucking her into bed. He wore dark baggy jeans and a big coat that hung open to see a black t-shirt under, but what striked her as odd was that although it was pitch black outside he wore dark sunglasses to hide his eyes. Her parents did not noticed as he walked into her room but she did, her eyes widened but it wasn't enough warning for her parents, he rapped his arm around her mother's neck and pulled a shiny knife from his coat pocket, sliding it to her mother's neck. Words between the strange man and her father were exchanged, but frozen with fear and confusion she could not hear only watch as tears leaked from her mother's eyes as they met her daughter's. Then the man brought the knife across her mother's neck smoothly cutting the kin and let her blood pour as he dropped her lifeless body to the floor , the with great speed he crossed the room and stabbed her father through the stomach and dropped him to the floor just like her mother , both creating giant red stains on her bedroom carpet. Slowly the dark man turned to her, a big smile that showed perfectly white teeth covered his face as he.

"Hello lil Darlin'" The strange man said, tilting his battered top hat forward, as the other hand tucking the blood stained knife in his coat pocket.

She stared, she did not know what to do. She looked at her parents motionless bodies then back to the man.

"What did you do?"She asked in a voice so innocent and sweet the man was stunned for a second before replying.

"I killed them Darlin', just like I'm gonna kill you to" The man said, still grinning.

"But that's not nice. What is your name?" A voice filled with so much innocence and big brown eye's to match could bend anyone's will.

"Sanguine's the name lil lady" The man responded mechanically, as if he had done so without knowing. Looking at the little girl Sanguine frowned.

"Pretty "Said the little girl with a smile across her face, as she sat up in her light purple bed.

The frown disappeared off Sanguine's face and he smiled as he watched the little girl move.

"Pretty? Really? How old are you Darlin'?"Sanguine questioned, tilting his head, peering at the young girl before him, through the dark sunglasses.

"Why do you wear glasses inside, at night time?"Said the little girl.

"Because I got none of them eye's like you Darlin'" Sanguine grin widened even more.

Just as the girl frowned and Sanguine was about to speak, the door burst down to reveal a tall man in a exquisite suit and top hat.


	2. Chapter 2

After letting out a sob, the girl in the closet heard the door opening down stairs, light footsteps made their way up the stairs slowly. In the closet the girl held her breath, eyes wide and frozen with the horror of who it could be.

When the footsteps reached the top floor and started to make their way towards the door to the room she was hiding in, she knew. It was him. Letting her breath out, she wiped her tears away using the sleeves on her shirt. Right when the door open to the room she was hiding in she remembered the crumpled note in her hand, stained with her tears. The door to the wardrobe opened and revealed the same man that saved her eight years ago; he still wore exquisite suits and matching top hat everyday since.

"Valkyrie. Oh my, what happened now?"Skulduggery Pleasant asked, worry threaded his voice.

"He's coming for me" She could barely speak those four words before tears welled up in her chocolate eyes and her voice cracked.

Skulduggery's eyes found the note, tightly gripped by her right hand. Walking to where she sat curled in on herself, he knelt, grabbing her hands he brought her up so she was standing then wrapped his boney arms around her small, delicate frame.

"It's ok Val, he won't get you, I'll be here. I'll keep you safe" Skulduggery murmured to her as she buried her face into his chest, tears staining his shirt and jacket, but he didn't mind.

"I remembered that night again, When he came..."Her voice trailed off, he knew what she meant. The night Sanguine came and murdered her parents in front of her. The night he took her in eight years ago. Her twelfth birthday had past a months ago, that was also the day she received the first note.

"Val you are safe. Between Tanith, Ghastly, China, Bliss and me no one is going to hurt you and if they did, they will regret the day they were born ok?"Skulduggery's velvet voice reassuring her as his hands rubbed her back in circles whilst slowly rocking her from side to side. The way he always did to calm her down.

"Better?"

"Yeah, Skul?"

"Yes?"

"Can... Can you teach me to ... you know...fight and stuff? Please?

"Hmm ... well I guess between me and Tanith we could but do you really want this Val?"Skulduggery replied, hands on her shoulder and eye sockets staring intensively at her.

"Yes, I don't want to have to rely on you or Tanith or Ghastly to come to my rescue, I want to be able to stand up for myself"

"Alright then. You know Tanith has been bugging the heck out of me to teach you combat skills? Now maybe she'll be less annoying" Skul said trying to cheer Valkyrie up.

Valkyrie cracked a smile at the thought of Tanith.

"There's my girl!"Skulduggery cheered and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the room down the stairs and to the car.

"Where are we going?" Valkyrie asked

"To see Tanith and Ghastly"

"Oh yay" Valkyrie replied, a smile on her face. She sat silently but inside she was screaming at Skulduggery to drive faster.

"Ok were her-" Skulduggery was cut off by the door on the Bentley slamming shut.

Valkyrie ran up to Ghastly's shop door, throwing it out of her way and ran inside, right past Ghastly himself and straight to Tanith's room upstairs.

When Valkyrie ran into Tanith's room she found the older girl on her bed painting her nails a blood red colour.

"Tanith Tanith Tanith Tanith, guess what?"

"whoa girl chill, whats up?" Tanith ask, raising an eyebrow at the energetic girl bouncing before her.

"I get to learn how to fight!" Valkyrie screamed so enough Ghastly, down stair could probably hear.

Tanith Screamed with Valkyrie, jumping up and down around her room .


	3. Chapter 3

Tanith and Valkyrie were still jumping around her room, screaming in excitement when Skulduggery and Ghastly came up the stairs to see what the girls were up to.

"How do you think they could scream for?"Ghastly asked Skulduggery.

"I wouldn't want to be around to witness it, but I would guess they could deafen the witnesses"

"Hey!"

Ghastly and Skulduggery turned to see both girls with their hands on their hips, half glaring at them. The sight made Skulduggery and Ghastly start laughing, until Tanith leaned over to Valkyrie and was whispering on her ear. The laughing duo did not notice until big grins crossed the girl's faces. Frowning both men stood up straight, looking cautiously at the girls.

"Hey Skul, Can we sleepover Tanith's and Ghastly's?"

"Hey Ghastly, Can Val and Skul sleepover?"

Both girls asked at the same time, their words slightly jumbled together

"Uhhh"

Ghastly and Skulduggery looked to each other, suspicious and confused looks were shared. Looking back to Valkyrie and Tanith, who were smiling in a knowing way.

"Uh, yeah if Skulduggery wants to, he and Valkyrie can stay" Ghastly stammered out.

"Yay!" The girls screamed and starting jumping again.

"Wow"

"Yeah, their really something huh?"Ghastly could hear the smile in Skulduggery's voice.

Suddenly both men were engulfed by the jumpy-squealy girls before them in a tight hug; stunning both men they push right past them and flew down the stairs, and heard the front door slam shut.

"What have we done?"Said Ghastly, staring were the girls had disappeared.

"Unleashed hell?"Skulduggery offered, whist he to stared were the girls once were.


	4. Chapter 4

"Focus Val!"

"Im more focused then you!"

"Ahaha, guess so, but I don't have to be" Tanith shot back, whilst sending a leg out to trip Valkyrie, who was sent to the ground below, glaring at her best friend.

"Yes you do. Your supposed to be teaching me! Not beating me up!"

Tanith laughed in reply, straightening from her crouch and pulled the young girl to her feet and turned to the house.

"SKULDUGGERY! Come here!" Tanith yelled towards the house, where Skulduggery and Ghastly were talking about the 'good old days'.

"Hey Tanith I recommend you should go and have a nice chat to china about how to be a lady" Skulduggery muttered as he walked out to the field Valkyrie and Tanith were in.

"Haha, very funny" Tanith replied, her hands on her hips while Valkyrie stiffed her giggle behind her.

Then without warning Tanith spun around, all Valkyrie saw was a flash of silver as Tanith attack Skulduggery. Skulduggery caught sight of the sword and pushed at the air, knocking it from Tanith's grip, Valkyrie watched in awe as Tanith took a step forward, then as quick as Valkyrie could have imagined she threw her body forward, her right fist aimed at Skulduggery's head, but Skulduggery was quicker and raised his skeletal hand, caught Tanith fist and twisted Tanith's arm behind her back.

Tanith swung her booted foot back, hard until it came in contact with Skulduggery's shin and twisted her arm away from Skulduggery as he grunted in pain and back flipped to put some more space between them so she could move and also now see her sword out of the corner of her eye, not daring to advert her eyes from Skulduggery's form.

Seeing Tanith's sword beside her, Skulduggery snapped his bony hands and a wave of forced air slammed into Tanith and shot her off her feet and a couple of meters back.

With the air forced out of her lungs she gasped, but caught the sight of Skulduggery walking towards her fallen form and jumped to her feet, settling into a fighting stance that she had previously taught Valkyrie a few hours earlier.

The two stood, or in Taniths case crouched, facing each other, waiting to see if the other would attack, Tanith patience ran out and she lunged at him, the force of her little body surprised him and knocked him back several paces back. He wrapped his hands around Tanith upper arms and as if she were a child, flipped her over and onto her back on the ground again.

Lucky for Tanith, the force in which she hit the ground was lighter therefore easier to regain herself and she immediately shot up, jumping to her feet, she shot a fist to where Skulduggery's ribs were and another to his stomach straight away, then she dropped, swung her leg out, sweeping Skulduggery's legs out from under him, sending to the ground on his back. Tanith stepped towards Skulduggery and sat on his chest before he had a chance to get up.

Valkyrie stood eyes wide, mouth a gape, staring at a proud, grinning Tanith and Skulduggery muttering beneath her.

"Ohh, My...God! That was so so so so cool! Ohh mi god Tanith!... You BEAT Skulduggery!"

"Yep, did to" The older girl replied, smiling so big Valkyrie wondered if it hurt.

"Ugh, Tanith if you wouldn't mind, could you get off me, you are not that light to be honest" Skulduggery grunted beneath Tanith.

Glaring, Tanith stood up, went to pick up her sword and walked back to where Valkyrie stood smiling brightly at her.

"I beat Skul, didn't I Val?"

"Yep"

"And you know how good he is, don't cha?"

"Good" Tanith smiled

Valkyrie smiled back, a little confused but was to happy. Skulduggery frowned his nonexistent frown at the two girls before him.

"Not that I'm saying I'm not awesomely unbeatable, but Why did you attack me?" Skulduggery questioned

"To prove that anyone with the right training and dedication can beat even the most powerful sorcerer or mage"

"Ahh, Good lesson, even if I let you win. Surprise is the key Valkyrie, remember that" then without another word he strode off back into the house.

"hehe, hey Val, let's take a break and go do something fun" Tanith had that mischievous glint in her eyes, that told Valkyrie she was planning something and it would not be good for her victim.

"Like what?" Valkyrie said, smiling with excitement seeping through her bones.

"You up for a shopping trip?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry guys, this is only a very short chap but the next will b up soon and lots longer.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

After 2 hours of walking around, I was starting to feel hungry.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Finally!" I nearly screamed, and bolted off towards the food court.

"Oi, slow down you psycho" I heard Tanith yell from behind me, I giggled a aruptedly turned and Tanith ran straight into me.

"What the hell Tan?" I groaned from the floor besides her

When Tanith didn't reply my eyes shot open, thinking something was wrong, when my eyes landed on her sprawled form, shaking with laughter.

Grinning like an idiot I shot up to my feet, wrestling out my phone just as she started to get her breath back and giggles poured from her as she clenched her sides.

"Say hello Tanith" I smiled evilly, while she sat there now frozen.

"Ahh hell, I'll get you back for this!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ahh hell, I'll get you back for this!"_

"Pizza?" I suggested

"Yeah, you go grab a seat I'll go get the pizza"

"Yeah!"

"You are such a weirdo" She called to me as I walked off with my hands in the air.

I walked towards the back of the seating area and found a free table. I was getting bored just sitting here waiting so I pulled out my IPod and started listening to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. While I listened to the song I zoned out

_Dragged you down below!_

_Down to the devils show,_

_To be his guest forever,_

_Peace of mind is less than never._

_Hate to twist your mind,_

_But god ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed_

_Burn the world your last endeavour_

_Flesh is burning. You can smell it in the air, _

_Coz men like you have such an easy soul to steal_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head _

_You now a slave until the end of time here._

_Nothing stops the madness._

_Burning. Haunting. Yearning. Pull the Trigger!_

_You should have known _

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here yeah_

_Ohhhh it's your fuc-_

"VAL!"

I jumped and ripped the blaring headphones out of my ears.

"What? Ohh your back. Pizza" I smiled when I saw the pizza box in her hands.

Tanith rolled her eyes and put the pizza on the table between us.

We talked about random thing as we downed our pizza. When Tanith suddenly said

"So, got a hottie in your life yet?" Whilst smirking

"No" Was my reply as I glared at her. A few weeks ago Skulduggery was given a case of a young teleporter who had been using his power to take whatever he wanted and refused to take lessons to control and strengthen his power. The teleporter's name was Fletcher, I came home from being babysat by Tanith and Ghastly to find the two in the living room, Fletcher had bound shackles on his hands and immediately took a fancy to me.

"Awe come on Val, his pretty cute and you know it!"

"Shut-up Tanith"

Tanith laughed evilly but shut up, for which I was thankful of. I looked out to where people were walking around the shopping centre halls when a man dressed in all black, black jeans, long dark coat over a black shirt and an oddly battered top hat. He looked familiar but i couldn't place where I would know him from.

"Hey Tan, do you know that guy?"I pointed in direction where I saw him. "His wearing all black"

"Who?" She looked over but looked confused.

I looked back to where I last saw him but he wasn't there. I frowned and mumbled for her not to worry about it and kept searching for that strange man.

We finish our lunch and walked through the shops making sure we weren't forgetting anything. My earlier worries about that strange man were pushed to the back of my mind.

"I think we're all set. Ready to go?"I told Tanith who was looking around her frowning.

"In a minute" She sounded so distracted.

Then suddenly her gaze hardened and her body froze. I tried to follow her gaze but she suddenly snapped out of it. Smiling she hooked her arm through my and started dragging me out of the shops.

"Come on, let's go. We go to call the guys" I thought she would stop talking after that but then she kept babbling on and on, not letting me get one word in.

"Ohh put the clothes on top of the other stuff we brought."She said winking and pulled her phone out calling Ghastly and Skulduggery, because they couldn't ride home on her Bike with all their shopping.

While she talked into her phone I leaned on the wall outside and watched the cars navigate though the busy car park. Then my eyes caught a figure walking out of the shopping centre.

It was him, I could see his face now, well part of his face. He wore a pair of really dark sunglasses hiding his eyes with the same battered top hat, and had a knowing smirk as he glanced in her direction and started toward her.

"Little Darlin'" Nodding his top hat respectfully at her, all the while wearing that evil smirk.

She gasped as he spoke those words. The memories of that night came rushing to her. It took all her control to keep breathing and not scream as he walked off.

"Val?"

Someone call causing her to jump.

"Val? Are you ok?" It was Tanith. "Skulduggery and Ghastly will be here in a minute"

Tanith frowned at her, but I pushed off the wall and walked ahead of her as I saw Ghastly's van pull up.

I jumped in the back without a word and curled up to the side of the wall, getting strange looks from everyone but i ignored them and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I was suddenly thrown to the side of Ghastly's van, my eyes shot open as a small scream escaped my lips.

"Opps" I muttered when I looked out the window and saw that we had just pulled up to Ghastly's house.

I carefully climbed over the seats, to where Skulduggery had been sitting in the front and now held the door open for me to get out.

"Thanks Skul" I smiled up at him.

"Anytime Valkyrie" Without thinking I threw my arms around him and hug him. He was stunned at first but returned the hug with a chuckle and patted my back.

"Hey Val!" a deep familiar voice called. I froze and pulled away from Skulduggery, and begged it isn't who I think.

"Fletcher" I grumbled, sending Skulduggery a death glare as Fletcher ran up and squished my slightly smaller body so tight to his that I could barely breathe whilst my feet dangled inches from the damp ground below.

"Fletcher put her down before you suffocate her!" Skulduggery yelled as he turned and walked into the house.

Fletcher jumped and dropped me. _I really, really, really hate him_ I growled to myself sitting there on the cold damp grass

"Opps Val, I'm so sorry" He apologised

"Yeah"

I jumped up, dusting of the layer of grass and sand that covered my butt. It was wet too. I sighed and started walking towards the front door ignoring Fletcher completely.

I stomped my through the house, up the stairs to my room. The room wasn't really mine, it's the spare room, so I have my own space when I have to stay with Ghastly.

I slammed the door shut and sat down against it . I heard their hushed voices arguing.

I groaned loudly, belly flopping onto the double bed and struggled to get my IPod from the front pocket of my jeans.

"Finally" I exclaimed and started scrolling through the billion songs that were listed.

It took 2 minutes of scrolling before I decide to just put it on shuffle. Once the ear buds were in place, I rolled on to my back, placing my IPod onto my stomach and raised my hands in the air summoning a small flame. I watched it , fascinated as it danced just above my palm.

"Val?" a very annoying voice called through the door accompanied with loud bashes against the poor door.

_Why can't he just go away?_ I asked myself, I sat up and pull my headphones out, remaining silent, I threw the flame up in the air and watched it fall back I into my palm.

"Val, why don't you come down and talk?"

_Hmm maybe I don't want to! _I had to bit my lip hard to stop the reply from slipping out .

I held my hand in front and slowly closed it up, watching the fire flicker before expanding and engulfing my whole fist.

I giant grin took over my face. I moved my fire covered fist around in the air.

My enjoyment didn't last long as Fletcher decide at that moment to resume his banging against the door.

"Valkyrie?" the idiot's voice called.

"I don't want to!" I yelled and threw my body back wards so I was laying on my bed with my arm covering my face.

I sighed loudly when I heard his footsteps descend the stairs and placed the headphones in again.

I recognised the song playing as Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold, I turned the volume up and closed my eyes.

As I was slowly falling asleep with the music blaring in my ears, I couldn't hear anything. Like the bedroom window opening, or the dark figure that made its way across the room with an unhuman gracefulness.

Ice cold hands slipped beneath my back and knees.

I let out a small scream as my eyes shot open and lock onto the man holding me.

He looked to be in his early thirties, indeed he was beautiful but in a very inhuman way. The way all vampires are.

"Don't even think about screaming" His voice was smooth and confident. I could feel a cold breeze from the open window.

_I guess he had done this before, no surprise. Hmm…_

I shot my fist up, aimed for his face.

But before it could connect I was thrown. Out the window!

I hadn't noticed how close we actually were to the window, or that it was open so wide.

I screamed as my body was pulled towards the ground and screwed my eyes shut.

_Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly, I love you!_

I tensed my body, preparing for the horrible pain.

But it didn't come.

I felt two strong large arms catch me. I open my eyes in surprise only to see the man in dark sunglasses from the shops.

"Hey there lil darlin'"

_Fudge!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ring, ring, ring._

_Ring, rin-_

_"Hello?"_

_"It's done, we got the girl." said a deep voice._

_"Good, take her to the warehouse and secure her."_

_"Yes boss." The man hung up and turned to his colleagues_

_ "Turn left and keep going until you see the warehouse," he ordered the driver._

_ "and keep her blindfolded." _

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. I haven't given up on this story. I just needed to realise where I wanted to take it and what was happening, and I'm having trouble with school.  
>But I will try my best to update as much as I can.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_The car pulled up to the unoriginal creepy warehouse, this was all so predictable I thought to my self._  
><em>Just watch, a girl will get pulled out of the car flanked by three or so men and escorted(dragged) into the building before they torture the poor thing until they get the information they want and then they will kill her.<em>

_"Ah huh!" I exclaimed "I told you!" I turned to my left and grinned proudly before realising I was alone._

_"Oh great, how depressing" I muttered to myself and stomped over to the other side of the road "Maybe this will be interesting Rodger"_

"Move it!" Hissed the smelly rotten…_ thing_.

I rolled my eyes under the blindfold and muttered back "Well I can't exactly _see_ where I'm going"

"Ouch"

"Shut it"

"Then don't shove me!"

"Be-"

"Shut up the both of you!" Roared a deeper voice, I couldn't tell if it was Sunglass Guy or the Vamp, my bet is on Sunglasses.

I sighed loudly and slowing shuffled forward and noticed the ground. The gravel crunched under my shoes, the small rocks grinding into each other gave me an idea.

I'm an idiot, I hissed to my self as my hands landed in front of me, the small rocks cutting in to the flesh on my palms.

"Oh for gods sake, get her up and in the chair there_ now_!" Sunglasses yelled which caused the smelly guy, I swear he might as well be a zombie he smelt that bad, to yelp and someone stronger, the stupid vampire no doubt, to grab my arms and yank me upright.

I curled my fingers around the medium sized rock in my palm which was now bleeding and begged that none of them saw it.

Once I was inside I realised I was in an abandoned warehouse or something because of the stall dusty smell in the air. I was shoved forward about 20 or so steps before being push down into a chair where they cuffed my wrists to the arm rest and ripped the blindfold off.

My eyes didn't even have time to adjust to the harsh lighting before something heavy and solid smashed into the back of my head and I barely registered the rock falling out of my grip before everything went black.


	10. IMPORTANT!

**Hi Everyone,**

**Firstly I know I shouldn't do this, I am also a reader and I know how much it sucks to see a story has been updated only to find out its just an author note. But this is important.**

**Ok so I have decided to rewrite this story. I have a clearer view of what and where I want this story to go now thanks to a few people, such as ReaderMagnifique, Thank you**

**Anyway this is just to tell you that I will be deleting this version of my story and reposting it when a few of the new chapters are ready. Sorry but it will be better and make more sense as I'm sure I have confused a few of you with this story's lack of direction and planing**

**Thank you, Miss Crazina Pleasant xox**


End file.
